


Mr. Alt-Right

by beelzebubble_tea



Category: Rigel Black Series - murkybluematter
Genre: Dumbledore is a pureblood, Fanart, Forced Marriage, Gen, Inspired by The Rigel Black Chronicles, M/M, Tom is not happy, Weddings, don't call me tom, marriage law, no beta we die like this is art i don't need a beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beelzebubble_tea/pseuds/beelzebubble_tea
Summary: After years of scheming and politicking, the SOW Party's half-blood marriage law has finally passed. However, Lord Riddle seems to have forgotten that there is one wizard who knows the truth about his blood. And if that powerful pureblood wizard happens to take advantage of this new law... Well, Tom is in no position to refuse.Fanart for murkybluematter's Rigel Black series.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore & Tom Riddle, Albus Dumbledore/Tom Riddle
Comments: 26
Kudos: 43
Collections: Rigel Black Exchange Round 2





	Mr. Alt-Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Doreling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doreling/gifts).



  
  


" 'Tying the knot?' This is a goddamned _Incarcerous!_ " 

**Author's Note:**

> #justmarried :P
> 
> I hope you like it! Your prompt was absolutely delightful, and I had a lot of fun with this.
> 
> P.S.—If you notice the artistic mistake I made, no you didn't <3


End file.
